


Cold freezin’ night

by edgelorddon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Bolin is a whole ass bottom sorry guys, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Ice Play, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Pegging, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgelorddon/pseuds/edgelorddon
Summary: After the last episode, things still go wrong in the world of avatar. The gang stays in the northern water tribe, trying to figure out the cause for the strange blizzards, when Bolin gets a huge suprise.
Relationships: Bolin/Desna (Avatar), Bolin/Desna/Eska (Avatar), Bolin/Eska (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Cold freezin’ night

It was cold, of course, but colder than usual. Team avatar was in the northern water tribe trying to find out why it’s been plagued with unrelenting blizzards, it’s probably just an angry spirit. Bolin was still awake, but everyone else was asleep. Pabu rested on his chest, both of them trying to keep warm. 

“Jeez, wish i could get some sleep in all this cold...” Bolin complained. He was so used to republic city that he had grown weak to the cold.

It was around 2 in the morning, when Eska and Desna walked in to check if everyone was asleep. Desna spotted Bolin before Eska, and pointed him out to her. 

“Look sister, your slave is awake.” Eska turned to look and saw Bolin staring at them, wide eyed and scared, he knew how crazy those two were. 

“Hello, my feeble turtle duck,” Eska said quietly, “I must ask you to come with us, I’m bored and cannot sleep.” 

Bolin shivered in the cold, but went with the twins anyways, knowing that refusing would just make them mad.

As Eska, Desna, and Bolin got to the twins’ room, Eska closed and locked the door behind her. Bolin began to panic at the sound of the door locking, ‘Are they gonna kill me?’ He thought to himself. 

“Boyfriend. I’ve decided to do you a favor,” Eska exclaimed, while turning to Bolin, “I think it’s about time you stop being a nuisance and provide a service that only you can provide.” Bolin started to shake ‘Oh they’re definitely going to kill me, should I run? No... that’d make it worse..’ he thought to himself, panicking about what the twins would do to him.

Suddenly, Eska threw off her large coat and revealed her strap-on made of ice. Bolin was shocked by this, and didn’t know how to respond other than by falling to the floor. Eska walked over to Bolin and picked him up by the collar of his shirt, dangling him an inch off the ground, before kissing him lightly. 

“Oh come on my feeble turtle duck, you knew we were going to do this sooner or later,” Eska said, almost mocking him for how he reacted. Bolin was an earthbender, so he knew rock hard when he felt it. 

Eska threw him back on the ground, making him get on all fours, and practically ripped off his pants. Bolin felt the cold hit his bare ass and shivered even more, before realizing that Eska was going to fuck him with *Ice*. Before he could do anything, Eska shoved the make-shift dick into Bolin’s ass, not caring if it hurt him. Bolin made a noise that made the twins laugh, and started to get red with embarrassment. Eska started to thrust in him, grabbed his wrists pulling him towards her. Bolin couldn’t help but let out a deep moan, he was shocked that this actually felt good. 

A few minutes later, Desna threw off his own coat, walked over to Bolin, and without a word, shoved his cock into Bolins mouth. ‘Great, now I’m gay i guess’ Bolin thought to himself, getting fucked in the ass and the throat at the same time. Bolin sat there, completely helpless, moaning with a cock in his throat. He felt dirty, he’d never had sex before, but he never imagined his first time would be like this. 

Soon, Bolin was just on the brink of climax, shaking and moaning even more than before. The ice dick had basically numbed his ass, but he could still feel it thrusting in and out. Bolin finally gave in, and came all over his stomach and the floor, before collapsing. 

“Thank you my feeble turtle duck, that wasn’t boring,” Eska whispered to Bolin, before throwing her coat back on and laying down in bed, patting next to her for Bolin to join her. Desna threw his coat back on too, before heading into the bathroom to sleep in the tub. 

Eska cuddled Bolin as they both fell asleep, Bolin was the little spoon, of course. 

“Goodnight, my Bolin,” Eska whispered, before falling asleep almost immediately. Bolin followed suit not long afterwards, both of them sleeping peacefully together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 6 am because I couldn’t fall asleep so it’s very poorly made, sorry.


End file.
